


그날은 빛이 사방으로 튀었다

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej
Summary: 대학생 AU전력 주제 '소나기'





	그날은 빛이 사방으로 튀었다

작업실은 적막했다. 물레 돌아가는 소리 외에 몇 시간째 같은 의자에 앉아 같은 포즈로 도자기를 빚던 매그너스의 정신도 점점 가라앉기 시작했다. 완성된 작품 하나를 선반에 놓던 매그너스가 한 번 비틀거렸다. 얼굴을 비벼도 시야가 뿌얬다.

"아, 젠장."

벌써 며칠째 학교에서 죽치고 있는 것인지 잘 기억이 나지 않지만, 어쨌든 집에 들어가지 않은 지 꽤 되었다는 것만은 알았다. 시간의 흐름은 핸드폰 메신저의 알람이 울릴 때만 알 수 있었다. 머리가 계속 어질어질했다. 물레를 만지다가도 한두 번씩 진흙이 묻지 않은 손바닥으로 때려보았지만 효과가 별로 없다는 사실만 깨달았을 뿐이었다. 며칠 동안 밥도 거의 먹지 않고 건물 샤워실에서 씻고 쪽잠을 자고 작품을 빚고 굽기만 한 탓에, 본인조차 당장 쓰러져도 이상하지 않을 것 같다는 생각이 들 정도였다. 아무래도 오늘은 오랜만에 집에 가서 자야할 듯했다.

비틀거리면서도 대충 가방을 챙겨 작업실을 나오자마자 절망적인 소리가 들려왔다.

"설마. 아니지."

건물 현관에 가까워질수록 소리는 커졌다.

타닥, 타닥

미대 건물의 유리문에 무섭게 들이치는 빗방울을 보고 하마터면 손에 든 핸드폰을 떨어뜨릴 뻔했으나, 겨우 손에 힘을 쥐고 잡았다. 읽지 않은 메신저 알람이 잔뜩 와있었다.

[카타리나: 소나기가 엄청 와. 우산 있어?]

당연히 없지. 매그너스가 한숨을 쉬었다. 마침 집에 가려고 하는 타이밍에 오다니. 일기예보 어플을 켜서 보니 내일 아침까지 온단다. 그래도 며칠 동안 잘못 만든 작품들 때문에 살얼음을 걸었던 신경줄이 너무 지쳐서 더이상은 학교에서 잘 수 없을 것 같았다. 내일 감기가 걸리는 한이 있더라도 지금 집에 가야겠어. 학교 정문까지 뛰고 밖에서는 택시를 타기로 결심하고 가방을 머리 위로 치켜든 순간, 건물 앞 길가에 검은 우산이 움직였다. 매그너스의 표정이 단숨에 밝아졌다.

"저기요!"

주춤한 검은 우산이 빙글 돌아서 매그너스를 등지고, 그 안의 사람이 보인 순간 매그너스는 그제서야 그를 못 보고 지나칠 뻔한 이유를 알았다. 저렇게 검게 하고 다녀서야 비오는 날에 차조심해야겠군. 매그너스가 외쳤다.

"죄송한데 정문까지만 같이 쓸 수 있을까요?"

새하얀 얼굴만 빼고 몸에 죄 검은색을 두른 남자가 입을 꾹 다물고 계단 위에 선 매그너스를 올려다 보았다. 그제야 그 얼굴을 본 매그너스가 한마디 했다.

"와우."

저렇게 잘생긴 사람이 우리 학교에 있었단 말이야? 를 함축한 감탄사였다. 더럽게 잘생겼네. 왠지 몇 번 본 것 같기도 하고. 연예인인가. 반면 올려다보는 표정은 매그너스에게 우산 한 톨도 양보하지 않을 것 같았다. 남자가 무표정으로 매그너스를 물끄러미 보는 동안, 매그너스는 그가 그냥 가버릴까봐(정말 대부분의 비슷한 경우에 가버리지 않는다는 것을 앎에도 불구하고) 가슴을 졸이고 있었다. 짧게 그를 쳐다본 남자가 눈썹을 조금 움직였다. 그러더니 매그너스가 서있는 문 쪽으로 천천히 걸어왔다.

"와, 감사합니다."

매그너스가 몸을 숙이며 우산 안으로 들어가자, 큰 장우산이 장정 두 명으로 꽉 찼다. 무뚝뚝해보이던 남자는 의외로 매그너스 쪽으로 우산을 기울여 주었다. 매그너스가 웃으면서 소개를 했다.

"매그너스 베인이에요."

남자는 매그너스를 조용히 쳐다보았다. 내려다보는 눈빛이 무거웠다. 짙은 푸른 눈인가? 주위가 어두워 제대로 보이지 않았다.

"알렉 라이트우드."

알렉이 계속 쳐다보고 있는데도 매그너스가 놀란 기색을 숨기지 못하고 입을 벌렸다. 이제서야 생각났다. 매일 학교 게시판에 홍보용으로 오르내리던 그 사람이었다.

"아, 혹시 그, 농구...?"

알렉이 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러고보니 어깨에는 운동 가방을 메고 있었다. 연예인은 아니지만 유명인이긴 했군. 어찌됐든 힘든 작업 끝에 이런 얼굴과 귀가하다니, 눈요기에 좋다는 생각만 들어 매그너스가 실실 웃었다. 어느새 학교 정문 밖에 나와있었지만 딱히 헤어지고 싶지 않았다.  
매그너스가 알렉의 얼굴을 올려다보자, 그도 무표정으로 조용히 쳐다보다가 '어디로 가요?' 물어봤을 뿐이었다.

매그너스가 사는 방의 위치를 알려주고나서 알렉이 익숙한 곳이라는 듯 고개를 끄덕인 것 외에는 대화도 많이 없었다. 

"다 왔어요."

바로 코너만 돌면 매그너스의 집이 있었다. 매그너스가 코너를 돌기 전 멈춰서는 말했다.

"고마워요."

알렉이 주위를 둘러보더니 의아한 표정으로 고개를 기울였다. 매그너스가 조용히 그 시선을 따라가다가, 고개를 숙인 알렉과 눈이 마주쳤다.

"......."

진득한 눈빛이 닿았다. 그가 초면이라고 생각했던 사람에게서는 어리둥절할 정도의 농도였다.

"할 말이라도 있어요?"

그를 잘 모르는 사람들 앞에서 으레 씌우는 예의를 한 겹 얼굴에 입은 매그너스가 묻자, 알렉이 눈을 내리떴다. 큰 눈이 감기고, 그 밑으로 길고 짙은 속눈썹이 드리워졌다가 눈이 다시 드러났다.  
순간 옆의 도로로 자동차가 지나가며 뿜은 헤드라이트 빛이 비를 맞고 사방으로 튀었다. 알렉의 얼굴이 환하게 보였다. 눈은 헤이즐의 빛이었다. 얼굴을 자세히 볼 수 있었던 유일한 순간, 선뜩 스쳐간 기시감에 매그너스가 몸을 굳혔다. 알렉이 우산 밑으로 매그너스의 얼굴을 불끄러미 내려다 보더니 입을 열었다.

"...우리 만난 적 있어요?"

매그너스가 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 파티에서 만났나? 작품을 시작하기 전에는 클럽에서 죽치고 성별 가리지 않고 원나잇을 했던 때가 있었으니 가능성은 있었다. 그래도 저런 얼굴을 잊었을 리가 없는데. 매그너스의 시선이 알렉의 얼굴 이곳저곳을 방황하는 동안 알렉은 묻는 말에 대답을 해주지 않는 매그너스의 입술만 쳐다볼 뿐이었다. 우산 안에 커다란 남자 두 명이 꾸깃 들어가는 바람에 시선이 너무 가까워 조금 부담스러운 듯도 했다. 입술과 얼굴에 떨어지는 그 시선을 견디다가, 충동적으로 고개를 들어 그 빨갛고 도톰한 입술에 입을 맞췄다. 조그만 입술이 알렉의 것을 조심스레 빠는 동안 알렉은 움직임이 없었다. 츄, 젖은 소리를 내며 매그너스의 입술이 떨어졌다. 알렉은 어안이 벙벙한 표정으로 매그너스를 내려다보고 있었다.

'이게 아닌가...?'

매그너스가 머쓱한 표정으로 미소짓는 순간, 알렉이 들고 있던 우산이 떨어지고 매그너스의 양 팔이 잡혔다. 서툴게 입맞춰오는 도톰한 입술이 왠지 귀여웠다. 둘의 어깨 위로 조금 가늘어진 빗방울이 후두둑 하고 떨어졌다.

우산을 빌려 쓰고 온 보람도 없네, 생각하면서 매그너스는 그 입술을 물고 놔주지 않는 남자에게 한참을 붙잡혀 있었다.


End file.
